


Revelations of Two Boss Monsters

by Mordeckakis



Series: Temmie-frisk AU [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Incest couple, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordeckakis/pseuds/Mordeckakis
Summary: Continuing from where the Birthright Arc left off, Asriel and Toriel take their relationship to the next level.





	Revelations of Two Boss Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Asriel and Toriel admit their feelings for one another. You have been warned.

Revelations of 2 Boss Monsters  
  
  
Mundane wasn't quite enough to describe today. About a month after Frisk finally graduated from high school, the house was relatively empty without Frisk and Chara to keep Asriel and Toriel company, chiefly due to Frisk and Chara's duties as spokespeople and ambassadors for the monsters. Toriel started feeling a little lonely without her daughter to keep her company while at home, and Asriel was missing Chara, too. She was his sister, his best friend. They loved each other like a family, and he felt sad that he wasn't able to see her for the past three days. Of course, that didn't mean he was thrilled to have Frisk go. He understood why Frisk couldn't be there for a while, but he was still bored and lonely, and would certainly STILL love to have Frisk around to cheer him up by being his temmie-human hybrid self. Neither boss monster could enjoy their own company, and after what they were involved with, they thought being with each other would leave them in the wake of an immeasurable amount of shame and awkwardness.  
  
Later that day, at about 2 pm, Toriel decided to get started on dinner. She called Asriel to have him help her out.  
  
"Asriel, come downstairs! It is time to get dinner started!" She called.  
  
Asriel was upstairs, reading another book, but this time, not burning it, due to the fact that they were checked out from the library.  
  
"Sure. Coming, mom." Asriel replied, not really caring about what anyone had to say.  
  
While he was walking downstairs, Flowey woke up for a moment. **_Hey. Asriel. What's going on? Where are we going_**, he asked. _We're going downstairs. Gotta help mom with dinner, you know_, Asriel replied mentally. **_Fuck, Asriel. What's wrong with you? You used to be so awesome. Now you're just a fucking mama's boy. _**_What's wrong with you? What, I'm not allowed to give a fuck about my mom anymore? **Good lord. Don't take it like that. I'm just saying that you've changed from being a total badass wolf to a domestic poodle. **Okay, now you're just trying to piss me off. You can stop trying now; it's not working very well. **I don't give two shits or a popsicle whether it's working or not. I'm just surprised is all. **You're surprised I'm not as violent as I used to be? Strange. You always acted like you knew everything, and everybody else was just a bunch of dumbasses. Then again, I'm not surprised. Without our soul, we can't think any differently. **Yeah, whatever. I'm going back to sleep before mom gets suspicious. Talk to you later.** Cool. Bye.  
  
_As he finished talking to his soulless counterpart, Asriel made it to the kitchen.  
  
"Howdy. So what did you want help with for dinner?" He asked Toriel.  
  
Toriel wasn't paying attention to Asriel; she was too busy washing some pots and pans.  
  
"Mom? You there?"   
  
Toriel still didn't pick Asriel up on her radar. Then Asriel tapped her on her shoulder.   
  
"Mom!"  
  
Toriel jumped a little bit and yelped as she looked behind her, somewhat panicked.   
  
"Oh! It is just you, Asriel." Toriel said, relieved she wasn't speaking to Flowey or worse.  
  
"Right. Well, what was it that you wanted me to help you with?"  
  
"Ah, yes! I was going to ask for your help deciding what to cook tonight. Also, I could use a pair of hands willing to help me clean the stove and microwave."  
  
"Oh. Sure, whatever."  
  
"Do not 'whatever' me. I will need your assistance, and it is requested. That is clear, is it not?"  
  
"Okay, I'll help."  
  
"Good. Now perhaps you would like some seafood? Or maybe something baked would taste better?"  
  
"I don't know about that, mom."  
  
"Okay. Well, what do you propose would be good to eat tonight?"  
  
Asriel wasn't expecting Toriel to ask him something like that. He decided to catch her off guard by flirting with her.  
  
"Let's just say I'm in the mood for some 'baked goods'. I'll even glaze them myself."  
  
Toriel blushed a little upon hearing Asriel's suggestion. She couldn't believe what he said to her just then.  
  
"Are... are you sure that is what you want?"  
  
Asriel didn't know Toriel could take such a brazen hint.  
  
"Y... yes! But maybe later tonight, eh?"  
  
"Yes. Later. Since you are indecisive on dinner, I shall choose for you, Asriel. That being said, please get the salmon out of the fridge."  
  
Asriel quickly grabbed the salmon and gave it to Toriel.  
  
"Something just came up, mom. I gotta go. I'll be back."  
  
"Do not take very long; you still need to help with dinner."  
  
"Alright, mom. Just give me a moment."  
  
Asriel rushed upstairs and locked the door to his room. Once he got to the bed, Flowey came out and spoke through him.  
  
"What the fuck, man? Flirting with your mom while she's getting dinner started?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" The plant judged.  
  
"I didn't expect you to understand, and you didn't disappoint me." Asriel said as he switched control of his personalities repeatedly.  
  
"You're falling in love with your mom! What's not to understand, you sicko?!"  
  
"Wow. Really? **_YOU'RE CALLING ME A SICKO?! WITH THE WAY YOU TORTURED OUR PEOPLE?! FUCK YOU, DUDE!_**"  
  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING BLAME ME FOR THAT! YOU HAD A HAND IN IT, TOO!"  
  
"Because YOU had MY dust on you!"  
  
"Asriel, Flowey, knock it off, you two!" Demanded Toriel.  
  
"Give us a moment, mom!" Replied Asriel.  
  
"Yeah! Shut the fuck up, goat bitch!" Flowey added, taking over for a brief moment.  
  
"_**DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOM LIKE THAT, YOU ASSHOLE!**"  
  
_"Go fuck yourself, Oedipus Rex!"  
  
Asriel punched Flowey in the face by punching himself.  
  
"Hey! Stop hitting yourself! I can feel it!"  
  
"That's the point! Serves you right for talking shit to my mom!"  
  
Toriel had enough of this. She stopped washing for a moment to come upstairs and chastise Asriel and his counterpart, kicking the door open upon noticing it was locked.  
  
"**_THAT'S ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!_**" She roared.  
  
Flowey saw his moment and took over Asriel for a bit.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Jocasta, come to partake of her husband." The weed snarled.  
  
"What Asriel and I do in the privacy of my room is none of your business, you fucking weed!"  
  
"It became my business the second Asriel started to fall in love with you!"  
  
Toriel immediately was taken aback by what Flowey said. She had no idea Asriel was falling in love with her. Suddenly, her tone became much more hospitable.  
  
"He... he is?" She said in a child-like manner as she ran a hand through her fur.  
  
"Yes. But then again, you probably don't believe me. And now, because he's falling for you, I am too now, and I hate it!"  
  
"Wow. He... Asriel... he's falling for me. That's so... so nice. How long has he felt like this?"  
  
"It's been a few weeks. Don't ask exactly how long. I'm just telling you what I know."  
  
Toriel got a smug look on her face with furrowed eyebrows.  
  
"Hmph. That's strange. You seem to act like you know everything."  
  
"Like I said, I'm just telling you what I know, Toriel."  
  
"Do you know what he says exactly? What does he think about me? Is there something that I do that he likes? Is he upset that I didn't find out sooner? I mean, are there tears?"  
  
Toriel suddenly got desperate for answers from Flowey, despite berating him just moments before. She grabbed Asriel's body and held his face to hers.  
  
"**_DETAILS! COME ON! TELL ME ALREADY! I NEED TO KNOW RIGHT FUCKING NOW, GODDAMMIT!_**"  
  
Flowey had more than enough of both boss monsters. He decided to put an end to this.  
  
"Look! You want answers, your boy is the one who experienced them in real-time! Give HIM the third degree!"  
  
"I know you're lying to me. Tell me the truth. Now."  
  
"Fine. I'll admit it, I do know exactly what he said about you."  
  
Toriel started beaming happiness from her eyes, and her face looked so sweet, you could get a toothache if you looked too long.  
  
"Really? You do know how he feels about me? What he said about me?"  
  
"Yes... but I'm not going to tell you what it is. You want the answers that bad, mom?"  
  
"You know damn well I do."  
  
"Alright then, Toriel. I'm going back to sleep. When I do, Asriel's gonna wake up. And he's going to remember exactly how this conversation went down. Do you understand?"  
  
"Wait. He'll remember EVERYTHING?"  
  
"Yes. He'll remember everything. And by 'everything', I mean 'everything we were talking about'."  
  
"He'll even remember what you called me? 'Jocasta', was it not?"  
  
"Yes, he'll ESPECIALLY remember that, although I really wish he wouldn't."  
  
Toriel felt young again. She found out that she had an admirer, one that wasn't exactly secret. She never expected it to be her son, but she was still grateful and took it as a compliment. She became placated, losing herself within her thoughts.  
  
"My goodness. Asriel... he's in love... with me." She said, giggling to herself happily.  
  
"Gross. Anyway, he's coming back. HE REMEMBERS ALL OF THIS. And don't bother trying to pretend nothing happened, because if you do, he'll be able to prove you're lying to him."  
  
"You got it. Anything for my lover boy."  
  
Flowey closed Asriel's eyes, falling back to sleep as promised after recording something on a tape recorder.  
  
About five minutes later, Asriel jolted awake, wondering what happened.  
  
"Huh?! Wha... what the fuck?" He said, trying to get his bearings back.  
  
As his vision became clear again, he noticed a tape recorder on his nightstand. He understood what was going on finally.  
  
"Oh. Of course. Flowey must have something to say to me, huh?"  
  
Asriel picked up the recorder, holding it to his face.  
  
"He knows I remember everything he remembers, and vice-versa. Why does he even bother at this point? Whatever. Might as well hear him out. He IS a part of me, after all."  
  
He pressed the play button on the recorder, unenthused at what played.  
  
"So you're probably listening to this thing going 'why the fuck did Flowey record this for me? He knows I remember what he did while I was out.' Well, guess what? Fuck you, too. You do all sorts of stupid shit that I don't understand, either."  
  
Asriel groaned in annoyance while the tape continued.  
  
"Anyway, here's the premise: you already know by now that I told your mom that you're in love with her. The only reason she's not freaking out in disgust is because I think she has a crush on you. The problem is that I'm absolutely certain that even though she knows you're in love with her, she wants to hear you say it. It's obvious you care for her more than you should, or you wouldn't have punched yourself in the face when I was talking shit about her. But I digress. Also, I don't know exactly, but I think this is the time when you think 'stop wasting my time, and get to the point.' Well, you clearly know how this goes, so I won't waste anymore of it. The point is it's time for you to go for it. Tell her you love her. She's ready to accept it. Now go downstairs. She's waiting for you. And don't bother worrying whether you choke or not. She already knows, so no use being nervous about it, okay? Gotta go. Getting tired. Bye."  
  
Asriel felt mortified. He couldn't believe his other side told Toriel his secret. He thought he would never be able to be with her right then and there.  
  
Feeling dejected and awkward, he limped downstairs in shame. He went into the kitchen, expecting Toriel to be disgusted and enraged. But instead, she was happy, giddy even. He was surprised and blushed at her.  
  
"Mom. You... you look like you're feeling a lot better." He mentioned, enamored with her positive disposition.  
  
Toriel looked behind her and smiled while letting a seductive wink be spotted by Asriel. She giggled a little. Asriel couldn't help but go to her and help her with the dishes. He smiled at the fact that he was spending time with Toriel, but on the inside, he was freaking out. Toriel was internally squealing happily. _Oh, my God. My son is right next to me,_ Toriel said to herself. _The man I'm in love with is right next to me. Don't try anything; he might get scared._ Asriel wrestled with his thoughts, too. _Okay. I'm in love with my mom, and I'm standing right next to her. This is fine. I'm okay. Just don't do anything creepy, and she won't freak.  
  
_They continued to speak to themselves about their plans of actions while they were handling dinner, alongside doing chores. Things were starting to get a little less awkward between the two boss monsters.  
  
Later that day at 7:10 pm, Frisk and Chara finally came back home. They were happy to be back home after remaining at the embassy for the past three days. They unlocked the door, walked inside, and Chara closed and locked the door behind her.  
  
"Well, it's great to be back!" Chara said, taking in the sight of being back home.  
  
"Yep. Nothing like being home after you've been missing it." Agreed Frisk.  
  
As they entered the house, they noticed something was off. They checked the living room, and neither Asriel nor Toriel were in there. Then they went upstairs to check inside the boss monsters' respective rooms. Chara noticed Asriel's door was closed, so she knocked.  
  
"Come in." Asriel said, responding to the knock.  
  
"Oh, thank God. I thought something ba-"  
  
"Wait. Chara, is that you?!"  
  
Chara got confused for a moment. Then Toriel opened her door.  
  
"Chara has returned? Finally! I am so glad you and Frisk have returned!" Toriel said, eavesdropping.   
  
"Yeah, we're back. You okay, mom?" Chara asked.  
  
"More than okay. I need to talk to you right now. Woman to woman."  
  
"Sure. Come on, Fri-"  
  
"I am referring to no attention outside of what I proposed."  
  
"Okay. See ya, Frisk."  
  
"Frisk, I need to talk to you, too." Asriel insisted.  
  
"Oy. Okay, fine..." Frisk relented, feeling exhausted from the flight back.  
  
After that exchange of words, both hybrids went to Toriel and Asriel's respective rooms. Once they got in, both boss monsters started feeling very emotional in a very small amount of time. Frisk and Chara were both disturbed by this, so they closed the doors to preserve some privacy.  
  
"Okay. What is this about?" They asked the two.  
  
"I'm in love with my mama, Frisk." Asriel said, whimpering and fighting back tears.  
  
"I'm in love with my own son, sweetie." Toriel whined.  
  
Both hybrids felt attacked by the truth. Both of them opened their eyes wide in surprise. Frisk's eyes even glowed yellow and brown.  
  
"Okay." Chara and Frisk said, recoiling from Toriel's and Asriel's admission.  
  
"I'm serious, Frisk." Asriel continued.  
  
"I'm in love with mom, and I don't know how to tell her, Frisk."  
  
Asriel broke down in tears; Toriel was on the verge to do so.  
  
"I need him, Chara. I want and need him now more than ever. I just don't know how to say it so that it's not gonna get weird between us."  
  
Chara and Frisk both got annoyed and offended, with a hint of anger. Frisk's eyes turned red and gained an aura; Chara did her creepy face.  
  
"You... fucking... DUMBASS!" Both hybrids roared.  
  
Toriel and Asriel backed away in fear.  
  
"I've done some stupid shit in the past, but that's **_beyond_** dumb!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't 'but' me! You know what you did!"  
  
"Frisk, please just tell me what to say to her! I'm in love with her, and I need her to hear it!" Begged Asriel.  
  
"Chara, please! Asriel deserves to know how I feel about him! Please tell me what I can do!" Toriel begged, starting to tear up.  
  
Both Frisk and Chara were irritated and annoyed at this. However, they both sensed the sincerity in their voices. Asriel and Toriel were desperate to show their feelings toward each other. Both hybrids had enough. They decided to help them out.  
  
"Alright. I'll tell you." They both said with a harsh tone.  
  
Asriel and Toriel perked their ears up to listen.  
  
"You want your mom to know so badly? Just tell her how it is. Tell her point-blank you're in love with her. She probably already knows, but chances are she wants to hear it from you specifically, and not anyone else." Frisk suggested.  
  
"Here’s the thing, mom: you love your son through and through, right? Well, you and Asriel naturally already had an attraction of sorts. No relationship is more intimate than that of a mother and her son, provided the relationship was healthy, of course. Tell him. If he wants you like that too, then you just have to cast the net and hope you get your catch." Chara recommended.  
  
Neither boss monster could believe they got such advice.  
  
"Just... say it?" They both asked.  
  
"Yes. Just say it." Replied Frisk and Chara.  
  
"Okay."  
  
As Chara and Frisk went to their rooms, Asriel left his and went into Toriel's. He decided to take Frisk's advice, and quickly before he started getting second thoughts. He stepped in the doorway, prepared to take Toriel's rejection despite him not wanting to. He took a deep breath in and out.  
  
"Mom, we need to talk. Now." He said.   
  
"First of all, that's my line, Asriel. Second of all, you're right. We do need to talk." Agreed Toriel.  
  
"Perhaps you would like to go first, young man?"  
  
"Thank you. Listen, I don't know how to say this without sounding weird, so I'm just gonna come right out with it. Mom, I'm in love with you."  
  
Asriel covered his mouth, unable to believe what he just said. Toriel gasped silently as she covered her own.  
  
"Asriel... you... do you mean that?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. I do. I'm in love with you, mom. And I just wish I knew how else to say it."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"Why do you say that, mom?"  
  
"Because... I'm in love with you. My own son. Asriel Dreemurr. I'm in love with you."  
  
Asriel was so happy about what Toriel just said, he dropped to his knees and started breathing heavily. Toriel became concerned about what just happened and tried to pick him up, but he got a hold of the mattress and pulled himself up while continuing his labored breathing.  
  
"Asriel! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't-"  
  
"Mom."  
  
Asriel started crying, but it was tears of joy.  
  
"You... you..."  
  
"I what, Asriel?"  
  
"You just made me the happiest boss monster in the world! Thank you, mom! I... I love you! I... I'm in love with you! I'll never stop loving you, no matter what happens!"  
  
"Asriel... I... I... I don't wanna be your mother anymore."  
  
"I don't wanna be your son anymore."  
  
"I want to be your queen."  
  
"I want to be your king."  
  
"I love you so much." Both boss monsters confessed.  
  
Asriel went to the door, and he closed and locked it.  
  
"So... 'Phoebe'... what do you say? Make love to me again? For the very first time?"  
  
Asriel held out his hand to "Phoebe", and she latched onto it and pulled him to her.  
  
"Yes. Let's make this official. Out there, we're mother and son. But in here, we are lovers. Now come here, 'Dante'. I want you."  
  
"Dante" happily obeyed "Phoebe", and came to her to consummate their relationship with each other. They finally cast aside the shame of their previous relationship as they welcomed a new one to blossom.


End file.
